House Elves and Herbology
by vashmil
Summary: A chance encounter at Bill and Fleur's wedding send Hermione and Severus down a long  and lemony!  path. Enjoy! Rated M for good reasons.
1. Chapter 1

Title: **House Elves and Herbology**  
>Category: Books » Harry Potter<br>Author: vashmil  
>Language: English, Rating: Rated: M<br>Genre: Romance/Friendship  
>Published: 10-20-11, Updated: 10-21-11<br>Chapters: 5, Words: 7,755

**Chapter 1: Chapter 1**

**AN: This is non-compliant from HBP. Dumbledore is still alive and headmaster. Snape is still a spy. Draco was never ordered to kill Dumbledore, but instead has been well-protected from the Dark Lord by his parents. Hermione is 17 when the story begins (1 August 1997), but turns 18 a month and a half later on 19 September. Severus is 37.**

**Disclaimer 1: Anything you recognize belongs to the Queen, JKR. I own nothing and make no money.**

**Disclaimer 2: I've read hundreds of FF stories over the years; so if you recognize your own plot or scene in here, believe me when I say it's not intentional.**

**I don't dig flames, so if this isn't your ship, don't read it. Constructive criticism and compliments are more than welcome!**

**Thanks for reading!**

She had been staring at the book in front of her for hours, but she hadn't read a word.

Bill and Fleur had been married that afternoon and their family and friends were still outside celebrating. It had been absolutely beautiful ceremony. Fleur had captivated everyone. It was every girl's dream.

She sighed.

Fleur's father had given her away. He had been so proud of his little girl.

Her own father would never walk her down the aisle. Jugson and Mulciber had seen to that earlier this year. She'd thought they would be safe in Australia, especially with their memories gone. How wrong she was. Her parents had been tortured and murdered without the memory of their only daughter. Jugson and Muciber would die; preferably at her own hands.

She slammed the book shut and angrily wiped the tears from her eyes. Today was supposed to be a happy day.

"Hey, Mione!" Ron bounded into the living room and flopped onto the sofa next to her.

"Hey," she said in a hushed voice. She couldn't deal with his smile right now, so she stared into the fire.

"Don't tell me you've been in here reading while there's a party going on! You should come back outside! I just came in to use the loo," he shouted as he ran from the room.

He'd been partying hard, that was for sure. She could still smell the firewhiskey from his breath even after he'd left.

Hermione stood and gently set the book back on the shelf. She realized that she'd been "reading" _Quiddich Through the Ages_ and almost laughed. The title hadn't even pierced her addled thoughts when she'd pulled it off the shelf. Maybe she should actually read it someday so that she could half follow the boys' conversations once in a while. "Hah!"

"Something funny, Ms. Granger?"

She whirled around, "Professor Snape! I didn't hear you come in."

"Clearly," he drawled, leaning against the doorframe and crossing his black-clad arms.

"I was just leaving, I'll be on my way," She made for the door.

"You didn't answer my question."

She stopped. "Sir?"

He raised his eyebrow.

"Oh! Uhm… I was just contemplating reading a book on quiddich so that I could follow the boys' conversations. I do amuse myself sometimes." A wistful smile found its' way to her mouth. She immediately stiffened and tried to continue towards the door. "I should get back to the party."

He didn't move.

"Excuse me, sir."

"The party is that way," he pointed towards the door on the other side of the room; the door that led to the Burrow's back yard and the party. He was right, damnit.

"Fine, I'm not going back to the party, I'm going to take a shower and go to bed. Is that what you wanted to know?"

His black eyes flashed dangerously, "Yes."

She felt a shiver of fear (was it fear?) run down her spine. Her eyes widened and she stepped back. "Well…I…uh…I should go."

He stood and moved from the doorway. He smirked as he watched her bolt from the room.

She didn't see the way his eyes followed her bum as she ran down the hall. Nor did she see him close the door, lean his head back against it and adjust himself in his suddenly too tight trousers.

*SH*SH*SH*SH*SH*SH*SH*SH*SH*SH*SH*SH*SH*SH*SH*SH*SH*SH*SH*SH*SH*SH*SH*SH*SH*SH*SH*SH*SH*SH*SH*SH

Severus stared at the ceiling and groaned. He hadn't looked a woman that way in almost 20 years, let alone a student. He hadn't even looked at _her_ that way until tonight. She had worn a frilly little red number. It was tasteful, but she filled it out in a way that made him want to reach out and touch her. Everywhere.

*SH*SH*SH*SH*SH*SH*SH*SH*SH*SH*SH*SH*SH*SH*SH*SH*SH*SH*SH*SH*SH*SH*SH*SH*SH*SH*SH*SH*SH*SH*SH*SH

Hermione was out of breath by the time she reached her room. Well, it was the room she shared with Ginny, but Ginny was still at the party.

What the hell had that been about? She just needed to get that shower and go to sleep. Gods, she needed sleep. "Who the hell invited him, anyway," she mumbled into the empty room as she stripped her clothes off. She wrapped her towel around her torso and crossed the hall to the bathroom.

Hermione locked the door and dropped her towel. She started to reach for the shower knob, but changed her mind. A bath sounded glorious. it had been a long day, after all.

She stood and closed her eyes while the bath filled. The lavender bath salts she had used were already working their magic. She felt the tension slipping away as she breathed in deeply through her nose. She spotted herself in the mirror. Gods, if only she had time to work on herself. Her belly was too soft, but at least she had nice sized breasts.

She sighed and moved back to the tub. She turned off the water and stepped in. Her eyes closed as she relaxed into the water. It was perfection.

She could see his eyes, the way they burned into her soul. She saw his mouth move, but heard nothing. Where his voice should have been, there was only heat and throbbing between her legs. She moaned as her hands reached her clit, sending even more pleasure coursing through her. She thrust two of her fingers deep inside and rubbed herself with her thumb. She saw black eyes and white lightning as she cried out into the deafening silence of the room.

Her eyes snapped open in shock.

*SH*SH*SH*SH*SH*SH*SH*SH*SH*SH*SH*SH*SH*SH*SH*SH*SH*SH*SH*SH*SH*SH*SH*SH*SH*SH*SH*SH*SH*SH*SH*SH

Severus stood outside the bathroom, staring blankly down the hall as he listened acutely to the sounds coming from within. He was definitely not going to sleep well tonight.

**Well? I know it's short, but I have much, much more in this brain of mine. Let me know what you think.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer 1: Anything you recognize belongs to the Queen, JKR. I own nothing and make no money.**

**Disclaimer 2: I've read hundreds of FF stories over the years; so if you recognize your own plot or scene in here, believe me when I say it's not intentional.**

**I don't dig flames, so if this isn't your ship, don't read it. Constructive criticism and compliments are more than welcome!**

**Thanks for reading!**

Severus practically ran out of the house. He'd headed to the loo to take a piss, but that was going to have to wait after what he'd heard.

He went straight for the apparition point and with a loud _crack_ he was gone.

*SH*SH*SH*SH*SH*SH*SH*SH*SH*SH*SH*SH*SH*SH*SH*SH*SH*SH*SH*SH*SH*SH*SH*SH*SH*SH*SH*SH*SH*SH*SH*SH

Hermionie stared at the ceiling. The water was getting cold, but she couldn't bring herself to move. She'd just fingered herself to thoughts of her professor.

She took a deep breath and sunk under the cold water. Shaking, she raised herself up out of the tub and grabbed a towel. Making sure it was wrapped securely around her, she headed for the door. She glanced into the mirror on the way out to see a terrified girl looking back.

Hermione opened the door and stepped into the small bedroom. Ginny and Harry were entwined on her bed. She briefly wondered why they couldn't have gone for Ginny's bed. How long had she been in the bath, anyway? She didn't want to think about that.

The smell of liquor was overpowering, but she didn't worry about it. She wasn't planning to stay.

Throwing her dress back on, she grabbed the rest of her things and packed them away in her bag. On her way out, she left a note for Mrs. Weasley saying that she wasn't feeling well and had gone back to Grimmauld Place for some peace and quiet.

She breathed in the warm night air as she stepped out of the house and headed for the apparition point. The _crack_ from her apparition was heard only by the creatures of the night.

*SH*SH*SH*SH*SH*SH*SH*SH*SH*SH*SH*SH*SH*SH*SH*SH*SH*SH*SH*SH*SH*SH*SH*SH*SH*SH*SH*SH*SH*SH*SH*SH

Severus slammed the door to his quarters and stormed to his liquor cabinet so fast that he knocked over an oak end table on the way there. The book he'd been reading was flung haphazardly to the floor, but he didn't care.

He started to pour a glass of firewhiskey before he changed his mind and took a few slugs straight from the bottle.

Slamming the bottle down, he leaned against the cabinet and tried to slow his breathing.

He had heard _her_ climax. He knew it had been her; how many times had he heard her agitated voice cry out in dismay over something her idiot friends had done? But this…this was different.

He imagined her young face crying out beneath him as she came. His cock twitched again.

In the span of 6 hours, he'd gone from watching a pretty young thing chatting away with her friends to desiring her so badly that it hurt. It really hurt and a cold shower wasn't going to get rid of this pain.

Severus grabbed the bottle and stomped off in the direction of his bedroom, shedding his boots and robes on the way.

He sat on the edge of his bed in his unbuttoned shirt and obnoxiously tented shorts and took another swig from the bottle.

There was no way he could do this. Wanking himself like a hormone driven teenager was not something that Severus Snape did, was it?

Apparently it was.

He was well and truly drunk, but he took a final swig and emptied the bottle. Dumbledore had given him that firewhiskey last year on his birthday. Laughing loudly into the room at that thought, he dropped the bottle on the floor and flopped backwards on the bed.

His hand quickly found its way into his shorts. Long fingers wrapped around his cock. It had been almost two years since the last time anyone had touched him there, including himself. This wasn't going to take long.

Arching his back, he stroked himself hard and fast. Behind closed eyes, he saw her pert breasts and innocent, brown eyes. Remembering the cry he'd heard from the hall, he groaned loudly and came with a shudder into his hand.

Breathing heavily, Severus opened his eyes to see his world swimming in front of him. He still had to piss.

Stumbling across the room, he somehow made it to the loo. Before he relieved himself, he vomited into the toilet. Grabbing his softening cock, he pissed with a loud sigh. He never did figure out how he made it back to his bed, but he weakly fell into its depths and succumbed to a fitful slumber.

*SH*SH*SH*SH*SH*SH*SH*SH*SH*SH*SH*SH*SH*SH*SH*SH*SH*SH*SH*SH*SH*SH*SH*SH*SH*SH*SH*SH*SH*SH*SH*SH

Hermione hadn't slept well. But with visions of her parents' bodies lying mutilated on the floor of their home, she hadn't slept well in months.

Last night, though, it wasn't blood or scorched curse marks that kept her awake. It was black eyes and a velvet voice that haunted her dreams.

What had she been thinking? "I have to put it out of my mind. I'll forget about it. It's not like he knows what I did," she whispered to her now cold coffee.

The screaming of that banshee of a portrait jolted her out of her musings.

A few shouted curses later, and the house was quiet again. Harry strolled into the kitchen and looked surprised when he saw Hermione sitting at the table looking wearily at him.

"Mione!" (Gods she hated that nickname) "What are you doing here? We missed you at the party last night."

"Don't be silly, Harry, I was there the whole night. You just couldn't tear your eyes away from Ginny long enough to notice me," she said coldly.

Suitably chagrined, Harry stared at the floor.

Hermione stood, laughing, and walked over to him. Placing a hand on his shoulder, "It's ok, Harry, she was beautiful."

Harry looked at his old friend and smiled. "Yeah, she was, wasn't she?"

Hermione wandlessly sent her cold coffee to the sink. "You need to go shopping, the cupboards are empty and we have a meeting tonight."

Harry nodded and watched his friend leave the room.

*SH*SH*SH*SH*SH*SH*SH*SH*SH*SH*SH*SH*SH*SH*SH*SH*SH*SH*SH*SH*SH*SH*SH*SH*SH*SH*SH*SH*SH*SH*SH*SH

It was early afternoon before Severus awoke. Raising his hand to push his hair out of his face, he groaned at the sight of his dried semen coating his hand. As the previous night came flooding back, he turned and punched the bed. How was he ever supposed to look at the girl again? Not to mention what would happen if his master happened upon these thoughts in his memory; either master, for that matter.

Resigned to his fate, he made his way to the shower, making sure it was cold. He couldn't afford to make the same mistake twice.

**I know, two chapters in one night. I couldn't help it, this story has me captured! It's my first, so please review! I don't know where it's going just yet, but more lemons are on the way!**

**-vashmil**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Chapter 3**

**It's not mine, sadly. All hail JKR.**

**Your reviews have been wonderful. ::blushing::**

**Thanks for reading!**

Shit, she had forgotten that he would be here.

The Order had crammed itself into the kitchen of Grimmauld Place.

It really wasn't big enough for everyone, even when magically enlarged, but Dumbledore insisted.

Hermione was shoved in the back, between Hagrid and Ron. Harry, of course, was seated next to the Headmaster

As did _he_. She couldn't say his name, even in her thoughts.

Dumbledore quieted the room so that he could begin the meeting. He had grave news.

The Dark Lord had infiltrated the Ministry. It would fall any day now. Hogwarts was the last haven for those loyal to the Order.

It was terrifying, but she knew that they would relocate to the school. They would stay safe long enough to find and destroy the remaining horcruxes. The alternative didn't bear thinking about.

She tried to avoid looking at _him_, but she found herself drawn to his piercing gaze nonetheless. The wetness pooling in her knickers told her that her claims to "forget" what she'd done had failed miserably.

Merlin, she wanted him.

Shaking her head, she tried to banish her thoughts, but it was too late.

The look on his face spoke volumes. The bastard had been in her mind. He knew.

Fucking hell! She wasn't supposed to be here.

Severus did his best to listen to the old fart as he relayed the news of the Ministry to the rest of the Order, but he couldn't resist looking at her.

Casually, he slipped into the girl's mind. His brow was not the only thing that rose at the impure thoughts he found there.

He shifted uncomfortably in his seat and focused his attention back on Albus.

"We will be reaching out to the rest of wizarding Britain to build up our forces for the impending battle. We don't know when it will happen, but we will be prepared. Those loyal to the Order and their families will be given all the protection we can offer."

Severus cringed at the thought of how thin they would be spread trying to protect half of the country.

Glancing back up, he saw similar looks on his colleagues' faces. His eyes found the redheaded git, but Hermione was gone.

He looked back at Dumbledore and rolled his eyes when he realized that the old man had already gone off on a tangent about where a Demiguise could be found.

Severus consciously rubbed his left arm. At Dumbledore's nod, he stood and left the room.

Hermione was embarrassed. She watched as Severus pointedly looked away from her and shifted in his seat.

He was probably disgusted by her childish fantasies. She needed to get out. This meeting was important, but she was pretty sure that the worst news was over. Even if it wasn't, her throbbing clit wasn't going to be ignored.

It would be too complicated to pursue the object of her desire (Where did that come from? Oh, fuck it; she was done denying that she wanted him).

She glanced next to her. Ron was an idiot, but he had the required equipment. She sighed, there was a time when that would have seemed like a viable option, but that time was long past.

Frowning, she leaned over and told Ron that she had a headache. He nodded his head and she slipped out the door.

Hermione wandered down the hall to the library. These meetings were known to go on for at least 2 hours, so she would be alone for a while.

The room had been impressive at one time, but now it was dilapidated and dusty. She grabbed a book off of a random shelf and slipped into the loveseat that faced the fireplace.

A quick "Incendio" and the room was on its way to being warm and cozy.

She sunk further into the sofa and sighed as she scraped her fingernails across her aching nipples. Hermione worked her way lower, jumping when the book fell to the floor. Her eyes shot open to see black robes at the other end of the sofa. Her right hand still in her knickers, she slowly looked up to see _him_ staring down at her. His eyes were blazing.

"Don't stop." His voice was raspy with lust.

She was startled by his request, but she complied.

Severus watched her face contort in pleasure as she rubbed herself. He couldn't help himself; he deftly undid the buttons on his robes.

Dropping his robes to the ground, he leaned against the back of the sofa and began rubbing himself through his trousers.

A moan escaped the girl when she saw him touching himself.

"Lift up your skirt," he ground out.

Hermione did more than that; she tore the skirt off and her knickers with it.

"Gods, woman, you have no idea what you are doing to me," he groaned. Without much thought, he undid his trousers, slipped his shorts down and grasped his cock in his hand.

She laughed; the bint had the audacity to laugh at him! "I think I have an idea," the first words she had spoken since he had entered.

"Shut up and touch yourself," he snapped.

Smiling, she pinched her left nipple through her shirt as her other hand drifted back down between her legs.

They moaned in unison as she swept her fingers across the trimmed strip of curls that decorated her pubic region and landed on her swollen clit.

Hermione moved her fingers quickly, more aroused than she could ever remember being. She sighed as she slipped two fingers into her pussy.

Locking eyes with him, she breathed, "Touch me, please."

His hand paused on his cock and he looked suspiciously at the girl. Eyeing her wet cunt, he quickly made up his mind.

Severus stepped around the side of the sofa and kneeled between the girl's legs, still holding himself. He caught her eyes with a piercing stare and slowly put the index and middle finger of his left hand in his mouth. Sliding them out, he reached towards her pussy.

She moaned loudly when his fingers reached their goal. She was wet and smooth and enough to make a weaker man come right then and there.

Merlin, she was tight. He slid his fingers in slowly and watched her arch up off the sofa.

He continued stroking his own arousal as he watched his Hermione (when did he start calling her that?) come closer to her climax. He was going to hell for this; he just knew it.

He pressed his fingers further into her tightness and was pleased at the lack of barrier. She was innocent enough; knowing she was a virgin would have been enough to call his conscience to arms and he'd have had to stop.

His balls were tightening and he could feel his orgasm approaching. He began thrusting his fingers faster and curved them up to reach the spot that would have her screaming. She cried out and grabbed his wrist, digging her nails into him.

Growling, he moved faster inside her. "Say my name. I want to hear my name on your beautiful lips."

She arched her back again and screamed "Severusss!" as her pussy clamped down on his fingers.

Severus pumped his cock faster as he watched her come down.

He grunted loudly as his seed spilled across her thigh and then that modest grey sweater she had been wearing. The last few drops fell on that not so innocent landing strip above her pussy.

Glancing up at her, he saw a lazy smile on her face. Her eyes were heavy with exhaustion.

He frowned at her. "This can't happen again."

Severus saw the fire in her eyes, but before she could argue, there was a knock at the door.

**Hah! Cliffhanger! I should have started writing ages ago, this is fun! **

**-vashmil**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer 1: Anything you recognize belongs to the Queen, JKR. I own nothing and make no money.**

**Disclaimer 2: I've read hundreds of FF stories over the years; so if you recognize your own plot or scene in here, believe me when I say it's not intentional.**

**I don't dig flames, so if this isn't your ship, don't read it. Constructive criticism and compliments are more than welcome!**

**Thanks for reading!**

Hermione's eyes widened in fear and she looked up at him. "Shit, what are we going to do now?" she whispered.

Severus jumped off the sofa, fixed his trousers, and collected their discarded clothes and wands. Reaching down, he pulled the half-naked girl off the sofa and pressed her young body against his chest.

Before his cock had a chance to react to her naked bum pressed against him, he apparated them both from the room.

*SH*SH*SH*SH*SH*SH*SH*SH*SH*SH*SH*SH*SH*SH*SH*SH*SH*SH*SH*SH*SH*SH*

Harry knocked on the door again and listened closely. He'd heard a woman screaming. There was definitely something wrong here. He tried the handle. Locked. _Alohomora _didn't work either. Listening closely, he heard the telltale _crack_ of apparition. What the hell? It was supposed to be impossible to apparate in or out of Grimmauld Place*.

"I need to find Dumbledore," he whispered as he whirled around to head back towards the kitchen. The meeting had ended early, but most people were still hanging around. He stopped suddenly when he nearly ran into a tall set of purple robes and a white beard.

"Harry, my boy, you needed me?" Dumbledore smiled down at him.

Wide-eyed, he looked up at his mentor, "I heard a woman screaming in the library, so I tried to get in to see if she was alright. There was some rustling and the sound of apparition. That's supposed to be impossible, isn't it?"

Looking thoughtful, Dumbledore silently waved his wand at the door and with a quiet _click_, it swung open.

Remus, having overheard most of the the conversation, followed them into the room.

Lupin's nostrils flared at the scents he found and he spun towards the old man, "Albus…"

"Remus," he warned the werewolf, "Harry, my boy, there's nothing to worry about. We'll take care of whatever has happened here." Dumbledore ushered him out and quickly shut the door in the protesting boy's face.

"Albus, this is serious. This room reeks of sex. Severus…" he started.

"Remus, my friend, perhaps we should let this run its course," his eyes twinkled mischievously.

Jaw dropping, he looked at Dumbledore in shock, "You can't be serious! She's…"

"…of age and capable of making her own choices," he finished with a serious tone.

"But Albus…"

"I'll hear nothing more of it, now go on and let Harry know that everything is fine," he smiled warmly at Remus before reaching down to pick up the book lying on the floor by the fire. "_The Mating Habits of Goblins_," he chuckled "interesting choice, my children."

*SH*SH*SH*SH*SH*SH*SH*SH*SH*SH*SH*SH*SH*SH*SH*SH*SH*SH*SH*SH*SH*SH*

They landed unsteadily in Severus' sitting room. Breathing heavily, Severus flopped unceremoniously into the well-worn, red leather sofa that faced the fire.

The squeak from the girl suddenly reminded him that he hadn't let her go. Severus gently released the still half-naked woman from his grasp. Slowly standing, she looked around the room. It was almost cozy, not at all what she'd expected of the usually cold man. There were bookshelves covering nearly every wall. She could spend a lifetime and never read them all. Walking over to one of the shelves, she gently touched the old leather.

He watched her naked bum sway as she caressed the spines of his books. His cock twitched at the thought of those dainty hands on his body.

This wasn't right, they had gone too far. Severus stood, "You have to leave," his tone dictating the seriousness of the situation.

She laughed again, "Where am I supposed to go, sir? Unlike you, I don't have the ability to apparate in and out of places where apparition is supposed to be impossible. How the hell did you do that, anyway?" she looked at him with suspicion and curiosity, "Sir," she added at his glare.

Bloody insolent child! "I'm a Death Eater, Ms. Granger. I frequently have the need to leave at a moment's notice, in case you'd forgotten," he sneered at her.

Sadness shadowed her face and she stepped towards him.

"I said, leave, girl."

"I'm not a girl and I'm not going to leave," her eyes flashed with determination.

Severus was angry. She'd laughed at him and defied him. He stepped towards her quickly, backing her up against the bookshelves. Placing his hands on the shelf to either side of her head, he leaned down and glared at her, "I am a dangerous man, Ms. Granger; a dangerous man with even more dangerous masters. If they were to discover that I had…defiled," he sneered, "…the muggleborn queen of Griffindor, best friend to the great Harry Potter, what do you think would happen to me? What do you think would happen to _you_?"

The fear in her eyes slipped away to be replaced with sadness once again, "I'm sorry, sir. I didn't think. I just…I…" her head fell and she looked down at her feet.

"You what?" he growled.

"I just wanted you," she mumbled.

*SH*SH*SH*SH*SH*SH*SH*SH*SH*SH*SH*SH*SH*SH*SH*SH*SH*SH*SH*SH*SH*SH*

Nearly everyone had left Grimmauld Place after the meeting. Harry and Ron were sitting in the sitting room arguing about the newest beater for the Chudley Cannons.

"Remus! I didn't know you were still here," Harry looked up as his former professor walked into the kitchen.

Remus nodded at the boys "Harry, Ron, have either of you seen Hermione?"

"Oh, yeah, she had a headache during the meeting. She probably went to bed early," Ron dismissed the question and took another sip of the butterbeer he'd been nursing.

Remus's face tightened at that answer, "Well, keep an eye on her. She's been acting strangely and I'm worried."

Harry looked confused, but agreed, "No problem…"

"Well, I'm off. Have a good night, boys."

"G'night," they mumbled in unison to their departing friend, getting back to their discussion.

*SH*SH*SH*SH*SH*SH*SH*SH*SH*SH*SH*SH*SH*SH*SH*SH*SH*SH*SH*SH*SH*SH*

Severus's pants tightened at her admission, "You don't know what you want, girl."

Her head snapped up and there was fire in her eyes, "Don't you presume to tell me what I want, Severus Snape! I'm of age. I'll be 18 in just over a month, and that's _without_ taking into consideration the time turner I used in third year! I'm an adult and I can make my own choices. It might not be a good idea, but _I want you_," she poked him in the chest with those words.

It was too much. Severus quickly closed the gap between them, pressing his arousal into her stomach.

Moaning, Hermione grabbed at his chest, leaving wrinkles in the crisp, tailored shirt.

He leaned down, and for the first time since they'd started this dance, he kissed her. His right hand left the shelf behind her and pulled her hips tighter against him. The feel of her warm flesh under his hand reminded him that she was still wearing nothing from the waist down.

Still kissing her, he pushed her back harder against the shelves. Severus grabbed her arse with both hands and lifted her so that her heat was pressed against his aching cock. With his trousers still between them, he pushed himself tightly into the warmth of her pussy.

He wasn't naked enough. She got a better grip on his shirt and ripped it open, sending buttons all over the floor. Fortunately for her, he was too focused on their battle of tongues to notice her destruction of his wardrobe.

She explored his exposed chest and stomach. The sculpting of his tense muscles was smooth beneath her fingers. When her fingernails ran across one of his nipples, his mouth released hers and he gasped loudly.

She took the opportunity to glance down. This man had been hiding more than passion under his priest-like robes. Her pussy was soaked. She needed him now.

Pressing her cheek against his, Hermione whispered into his ear, "Fuck me."

Severus' breath caught in his throat. Cock throbbing, he pulled back and caught her eyes in his piercing gaze.

Lifting her up higher, he reached down and undid his trousers, clumsily shoving them as far down his legs as he could get them in this position. It was far enough.

Hermione moaned when his cock slid against her, now free from its confines.

Severus' face tightened as he lowered the girl onto his aching erection.

"Gods, yes! Fuck!" she cried when he was fully seated within her.

Her pussy felt incredible around him. Groaning, Severus pulled out and quickly thrust back into her. Hard. He would make her come apart around him if it killed him.

His eyes closed as he enjoyed the sensory overload that was fucking this witch. He could feel her hard nipples dragging across his chest with every thrust. Hermione was vocal, crying out obscenities and nonsense words into his sitting room. He could smell her arousal, mixed with sweat. It was the most wonderful smell in the world, he was sure of it. Taste…he wanted to taste her.

Severus' eyes snapped open and he captured her mouth again. She was practically incoherent, but she did her best to kiss him back. Biting her lip, he released her mouth and pounded into her.

Hermione's head slammed back against the bookshelf, but she didn't notice.

She'd had boys before, but Severus was a man. A man whose cock was made for her. Her orgasm was approaching fast. Breathing heavily, she opened her eyes and looked at him. "I'm going to come," she breathed.

"Yes…come for me witch," he grunted, quickly losing control.

"Yes…fucking YES!" she screamed as her pussy clamped down on him.

His balls tightened at her cry. Seconds later, he shouted as his own release pulsed into her limp, sated body.

He didn't know how long they stayed there. Seconds, minutes, hours? He had rested his forehead on the shelf behind her, but he moved back to look at the girl in his arms.

She had fallen asleep. Trying not to disturb her, he gently lifted her away from the wall and carried her to his bedroom.

Severus placed the girl in the middle of the king size four-poster and with a silent spell, removed the rest of her clothes and the evidence of their actions.

Looking at the naked girl in his bed, he couldn't help but wonder what he'd done to deserve this and how long it would be before one or both of them paid for their actions. He placed the blankets over her and left the room.

***I don't know if this is true, but just go with me on it.**

**Phew! Reviews please! You've been wonderful so far, keep me writing!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey folks! Your wonderful reviews have kept me going! Sorry for the title change, but I found out that my story title was the same as someone else's and I felt bad. Anyway, enjoy!**

**Thanks for reading!**

Severus awoke the next morning with a stiff neck and Dumbledore's face floating in his fireplace. Covering himself, he sat up quickly and rubbed his eyes. "What the hell? What time is it?"

"Severus, my boy, I think we have some things to discuss. My office in 30 minutes," said the head before it disappeared.

Groaning, Severus stood and threw the blanket to the floor before stalking back to his bedroom to get some robes. He wasn't looking forward to this. Gods knew what the Headmaster had on his mind. He just hoped it wasn't the woman still lying naked in his bed. Chancing a look, he saw her lying on her side, watching him with a small smile.

"The floo is open, you should go back to Grimmauld Place before your friends realize you aren't there." He turned back to his wardrobe and pulled out his robes for the day.

Hermione slipped out of the bed. "I suppose you're right."

She picked up her neatly folded clothes from the chair and put them back on. Before leaving, though, she gave him a quick kiss on the cheek.

Wincing, he watched the girl leave and finished getting dressed. It was going to be a bad day, he was sure of it.

*SH*SH*SH*SH*SH*SH*SH*SH*SH*SH*SH*SH*SH*SH*SH*SH*SH*SH*SH*SH*SH*SH*

Hermione stepped through the fireplace into the living room of Grimmauld Place to find it quiet and empty. She made her way up the stairs to shower and change before the boys woke up.

*SH*SH*SH*SH*SH*SH*SH*SH*SH*SH*SH*SH*SH*SH*SH*SH*SH*SH*SH*SH*SH*SH*

Harry stepped into the kitchen to find Hermione once again staring blankly at what appeared to be a cold cup of coffee. "Hey, Mione, you feeling better? Ron told me you had a headache last night."

Confused, she glanced up from her coffee and gave him a strange look. Comprehension dawned on her and she realized that she had mumbled something about a headache to Ron last night at the meeting. That had seemed like weeks ago. "Uh…yeah, I just needed to sleep it off. I feel loads better, now."

"Good." Harry pointed his wand at the pot of coffee to warm it back up and poured himself a cup before joining her at the table. "So, random question, but when you went back to your room last night, you didn't hear anything in the library, did you?"

She laughed, "What?"

"See, the meeting ended early, probably right after you left. When I was walking down the hall, I heard a woman screaming, so I tried to get in, but the door was locked."

Hermione's eyes widened and she stared blankly at her friend. "No, I didn't hear anything like that." Shit.

Mistaking her wide eyes for concern, he continued, "Well I told Dumbledore and he and Remus checked the room out. Remus told me that everything was fine, but he didn't look like he meant it. That might be why they're moving us back to the castle today. I think someone broke in last night and something happened in there…"

Shit, shit, shit! "I have to go…uh…pack…if we're going to be leaving today." Hermione made for the door quickly.

Harry nodded as she left the kitchen. Remus was right, she was acting strange.

*SH*SH*SH*SH*SH*SH*SH*SH*SH*SH*SH*SH*SH*SH*SH*SH*SH*SH*SH*SH*SH*SH*

"Severus, have a seat," the old man's eyes were twinkling; it probably wasn't terrible news, but he was up to something.

"You wanted to see me, Headmaster."

"Lemon drop?"

"No." He hated when the old man dragged these things out.

"Very well, I just wanted to inform you that we, Remus and I, made an interesting discovery last night in the library of Grimmauld Place." Dumbledore smirked at his Potions master.

Severus was on high alert, but he didn't dare betray his emotions. "What exactly was that, sir?"

Laughing, Dumbledore appraised the man in front of him. "Remus said it smelled like someone, namely you and Ms. Granger, had been partaking in some…illicit activities. Now, I know for a fact that Tom called you away from us last night and Ms. Granger had a headache. Am I mistaken?"

Severus' face tightened as he looked back at the Headmaster.

"Now, I won't say that I approve. All I will say is that you need to be very careful. Don't do anything I wouldn't do, my boy." he dismissed Severus with a wave of his hand.

The Headmaster's words rang in Severus's head as he descended the stairs. He'd basically been given permission to fuck the girl. Minerva had told him the stories from her own seventh year. Gross… It was too dangerous, though. Hermione was already a target and if this got out, she'd be dead.

At that thought, he stopped in his tracks. Why did he care? She was just a girl, another pawn in this game of masters and spies. He should take his pleasure where he could find it. Looking up, he saw his witch walk through the entrance of Hogwarts, escorted by the idiot duo, a pissed off werewolf and his ridiculously clumsy girlfriend. The werewolf in question was staring straight at him.

Sneering at them, he finished descending the stairs and disappeared into the dungeons.

*SH*SH*SH*SH*SH*SH*SH*SH*SH*SH*SH*SH*SH*SH*SH*SH*SH*SH*SH*SH*SH*SH*

It had been five weeks since she'd woken up in his bed. Five weeks that he'd avoided being in the same room with her. He'd not even acknowledged her in class. This ended now.

It was after midnight when she slipped from the room she was sharing with Ginny (Gods, this castle had thousands upon thousands of rooms, why did she have to share a room?). Creeping through the halls, Hermione made her way slowly towards the dungeons.

She was nearly there. At least, she thought she was. Remembering where his quarters were was proving difficult.

Suddenly, before she could react, she was pulled into a dark cavern, next to one of those disgusting statues that decorated the dungeons. A hand quickly covered her mouth and wrapped around her stomach, holding her still.

Struggling got her nowhere, but she discovered quickly that her captor was male and apparently very turned on by her movements.

Hermione stopped struggling and instead pressed her arse against the hardness behind her.

Groaning a familiar "Fuck, witch!" the man spun her around and pressed her against the wall.

Black eyes burned into brown for what seemed like forever. Then his lips found hers. One hand moved to her hip and the other to her breast.

Hermione allowed him his pleasure for a few moments before pushing him away, "You…you ignored me for _weeks_!" She stepped forward and pushed him against the statue, "And now you think you can just snap me out of the hall and fuck me like some bloody trollop?"

Severus considered the angry witch in front of him. She was right, he had tried to ignore her, push her away. They weren't playing some game. This was war.

She continued. "Look, we're both probably going to die in this damned war anyway. Stop trying to be noble and just take what you can and try to enjoy the time we have left," she finished with a sad look on her face.

Severus reached up to wipe away the tear that was falling down her cheek, but she pushed him back again, "I know that's what I'm going to do," She then slipped down to her knees and opened his belt and trousers. Pulling out the object of her desire, she glanced up to see his wide eyes staring back at her.

"Hermione…"

Smiling, she responded by slowly sliding her lips around the head. But she didn't stop there. He watched, enthralled, as she took the whole thing (and it was no small thing) deep into her throat. Groaning loudly, he grabbed at her hair and held her in place until she started to choke. Releasing her, he watched her gasp for air before she returned to her task with fervor.

Severus stared at the witch in front of him as she licked the remainder of his seed from her lips. Smiling at him, "Don't ignore me again."

"If that's to be my punishment, I should endeavor to ignore you more," he sneered.

She kissed his lips and made to head back to her room.

"You're not going anywhere." He grabbed her arm and dragged her back to his quarters.


	6. Chapter 6

**I kind of got lost at the end of that last chapter. I'm back on track with this one, I think, even though there's no lemons. The rest of the story is starting to take shape in my warped brain. Hope you like it!**

**Thanks for reading!**

Pulling her through the door, he shut and warded it behind him. "What the hell do you want from me?"

"I thought that was pretty obvious." She frowned at the conflicted man as she took a seat on the sofa.

"Bloody smartass!" Storming over to the armchair next to the sofa, he flopped down and stared into the fire. He wanted her; there was no question of that. But he couldn't risk her safety for his own pleasure. He couldn't risk his own position with the Dark Lord, either. He'd had this same argument with himself over countless glasses of firewhisky during the last five weeks. Making up his mind, he plastered a sneer on his face and looked at her. "What will your little friends think when they hear that you're skulking around the dungeons looking for a good time with the great greasy bat, hm?"

Unaffected by his taunting, she laughed. "Remus was right."

"What?" His shoulders tensed and his face tightened.

Still smiling, she stuck the knife deeper. "'He's not worth it, Mione.' 'He's a bloody arsehole, Mione.' 'He couldn't care for a dog, let alone a woman, Mione,'" she mocked. "I hate that nickname, by the way."

Visibly hurt by the words of his supposed friend, he turned back towards the fire and hid his face behind his hair. "Get out and don't come back."

"No."

Standing, Severus lashed out at her, "I said GET…" Suddenly, he crumpled and grabbed his left forearm.

"Severus!" Concern was evident in her voice.

Slowly regaining his composure, he stood and swept from the room without looking at her.

Staring after him, Hermione heard a soft _crack_ come from the bedroom a few minutes later.

*SH*SH*SH*SH*SH*SH*SH*SH*SH*SH*SH*SH*SH*SH*SH*SH*SH*SH*SH*SH*SH*SH*

Arriving at the entrance to Malfoy Manor, Severus took a deep breath and tried to suppress all thoughts of the last few hours. He prayed to whatever gods were listening that he would survive the night.

*SH*SH*SH*SH*SH*SH*SH*SH*SH*SH*SH*SH*SH*SH*SH*SH*SH*SH*SH*SH*SH*SH*

The clock struck 3am. The fire was starting to die, but Hermione wasn't paying attention. She hugged her knees closer to her chest and listened carefully for any sound that indicated Severus' return. She had pushed him too far and he was angry when he left. If anything happened to him because he was distracted by her actions, she'd never forgive herself.

Hermione jumped from her seat when she heard the _thump_ on the door. Forgetting that it could be anyone, she yanked the door open to find Severus slumped on the floor.

With a silent _Wingardium Leviosa_, she carefully directed his body through the sitting room and into his bedroom.

She placed him in the center of the bed and cast _Lumos_, gasping when she saw his deporable state. It had been dark when she'd gathered him from the doorway, but now she could see the sad state he was in. He was shaking furiously. His face was bruised and blood was leaking from his nose; it looked broken. Though his eyes were open, they were glazed and staring blankly ahead.

Tears beginning to run down her face, she reached into her bag and pulled out bruise-healing paste, calming draught and some blood-replenishing potion. Hermione took a deep breath and wandlessly disrobed the wizard. She cringed. This was going to be a long night.

*SH*SH*SH*SH*SH*SH*SH*SH*SH*SH*SH*SH*SH*SH*SH*SH*SH*SH*SH*SH*SH*SH*

Taking a deep breath, Hermione flopped onto the sofa in Severus's sitting room. It had taken her almost 2 hours and despite her not being a healer, Severus was stable and sleeping. She thanked the gods that she had researched so many healing techniques in preparation for the war.

Exhausted, she spoke into the empty room. "Dobby!"

"Mistress Hermione! What can Dobby do for you?" the small elf was wearing what looked like a child's romper, mismatched mittens and a bright pink scarf wrapped around his head like a turban.

Shaking her head, she smiled at the elf. "Coffee, please, Dobby." Her voice sounded terrible, she thought, as the elf popped back out of the room.

Seconds later, Dobby returned with a hot pot of coffee and two mugs. He left before she could tell him she only needed one.

Hermione sighed as she took a sip. It was plain old Hogwarts coffee, but it tasted like heaven to her. She was going to need it to survive the day. Before she could take a second drink, there was a knock at the door. Startled, she set down the mug and grabbed her wand, unsure of whether she should answer.

"Miss Granger," came Dumbledore's voice from the other side, "would you mind opening the door? It's chilly down here and I think a hot coffee would set me right."

Annoyed at his presumption, she walked over and opened the door for the Headmaster.

"Ah, there you are, I was starting to get worried!" Dumbledore swept past her, plopped into one of Severus's armchairs and fixed himself the other mug of coffee.

Grumbling about scheming house elves, Hermione shut the door and sat back down.

"That hits the spot, don't you think, dear?"

"Yes, sir." She waited for the onslaught.

"I'm not going to bite." His eyes twinkled. "How is our Potions master doing?"

"He's…he's stable, sir. He's sleeping now."

"Good…good. And how are your classes going?"

"Uh, well, it's only been a week, but they're going well, I guess…" She was confused; the Headmaster seemed unconcerned with her being in her professor's quarters.

"Most excellent!" he cried, "I'll be off, then. Do keep an eye on Severus for me, we wouldn't want to be short a professor, now would we?"

Hermione glared at the old man as he made his way for the door. His omnipotence was infuriating. Finishing her coffee, she went back to the bedroom to check on her patient.

*SH*SH*SH*SH*SH*SH*SH*SH*SH*SH*SH*SH*SH*SH*SH*SH*SH*SH*SH*SH*SH*SH*

Groaning, Severus tried turning his head only to be accosted by a web of brown curls. As he lifted himself up in the bed, he discovered three things: One, he was naked. Two, he was not alone. Three, he felt great. Severus examined his body where he knew there should have been bruises to find that they were gone. Looking around, he saw the empty potion bottles on his nightstand.

The girl had healed him. More than that, she had stayed with him. His punishment last night had not been because of her. The last tip he'd given the Dark Lord had been a setup by the Order. Not to mention another horcrux had found its way into the Potter boy's hands and he knew that it would be destroyed before long.

Voldemort had been furious and Severus had felt his wrath. He had expected to die last night. Lifting the covers up over the girl, he wrapped his arms around her and closed his eyes. Perhaps she had been right. He should take what little happiness he could find while he still had the chance.

**That took forever to write! More lemons, soon, I promise. Review, please!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer again. I own nothing. Bow down to the queen, JKR, for she created the world in which we play.**

**Short chapter this time, but lots of yummy lemony goodness!**

**Thanks for reading!**

Hermione was sweating.

She started to get up only to find that she couldn't move.

Trying to decide what she should do to remedy her situation, her thoughts were disrupted by the whisper of magic. She suddenly found herself quite naked and pressed against a decidedly male body.

"I take it you're feeling better?" she whispered.

Severus mumbled something incoherent into her hair and squeezed her tighter against his chest.

She ventured again, "Was that a yes?"

Severus responded by pressing his obvious arousal against her backside.

"I'll take that as a yes." She laughed.

"You'll take it, alright."

Turning around in his arms, Hermione found her bedmate with an uncharacteristic, but incredibly sexy smile on his face. He'd made a joke!

The smile quickly faded and he kissed her forehead. Holding her tightly, he whispered into her hair, "Thank you."

She was about to protest, but he silenced her with a chaste kiss. Deftly, he rolled her over, landing on top of her. Taking advantage of her gasp, he deepened the kiss, devouring her lips.

Releasing her mouth, he kissed down the side of her face until he reached her neck. Knowing that it would piss the wolf off even more, he latched on to her neck and sucked hard, marking her.

Severus continued his assault down her chest, taking each nipple in his mouth and delighting in her cries as he scraped his teeth across the sensitive buds. He moved further down, tasting every inch of skin that he could. She was salty and sweet and he wanted more of her.

Finally, he reached the apex of her thighs. Smooth, wet skin greeted him. Leaning down on one elbow, Severus caressed her folds with his free hand, amazed at the effect he had on her.

"More," she moaned. His eyes raked up her body. She was breathing heavily; pulling and tweaking her nipples. Nostrils flaring, the sight had him grinding his erection into the bed, but he wouldn't take her until he'd tasted her.

Severus looked back at the dripping folds in front of him and spread them apart with his index and middle finger. Slowly, he dragged his tongue across her wetness until he reached her over sensitized clit. Her hips jerked up into his face, so he shifted, holding her down with his hands. Using his thumbs to spread her folds apart again, Severus returned to his task.

Deep, guttural cries and squeals escaped her as he suckled and nipped at her clit. Despite his strength, she still managed to lift her hips from the bed and grind them against his mouth. He increased his pace, thoroughly enjoying the incoherent noises escaping his witch.

The changes in her breathing signaled that she was close. Ignoring her protests when his mouth left her, he quickly moved up her body and slid his cock into her with a grunt.

"Fuck! Severus!" Hermione's cries as he hit her cervix spurred him on. Increasing his pace, Severus reached a hand between them to press against her nub.

A few more thrusts and he felt her tighten around him. With a strangled cry, she came, writhing beneath him. Mere seconds later he joined her in bliss, groaning her name as his seed pulsed into her body.

Lying on top of her, Severus couldn't find any reason to move. It had been so long since he had accepted a willing woman into his bed. Why he'd ever tried to reject this incredible gift was beyond him.

Eventually, he softened and slipped out. Sighing at the loss, Hermione whispered softly, "I need to use the loo."

Without grace, Severus lifted himself and flopped onto his back. Smirking, he watched his witch race towards the bathroom.

*SH*SH*SH*SH*SH*SH*SH*SH*SH*SH*SH*SH*SH*SH*SH*SH*SH*SH*SH*SH*SH*SH*

Nostrils flaring, Remus glared at the dark man as he sat down next to him at the head table.

"Something got your knickers in a bunch, wolf?" He smiled at the students eating their breakfast. He didn't care if it terrified them; he was in a damn good mood.

"Her scent is _all over you_," he whispered.

Sneering, he looked at his supposed friend, "You should be happy for me, despite being 'a bloody arsehole,' I still got the girl."

"What the hell are you thinking, Severus, she's a child!" He was getting louder and Flitwick had turned to stare at them.

His face tight, Severus turned back to his food. "If you feel the need to berate me some more, I'll be in my quarters." He stood and swept out of the hall, food untouched.

Remus looked down the table to find the Headmaster looking disappointed. Turning back to the students, he frowned when he saw Hermione's back as she exited the hall.

Perhaps he was wrong; he hadn't seen Severus smile…well…ever.

*SH*SH*SH*SH*SH*SH*SH*SH*SH*SH*SH*SH*SH*SH*SH*SH*SH*SH*SH*SH*SH*SH*

Harry watched as Hermione practically ran for the door. She'd been too quiet over the last month, but this morning she'd been bright and cheery.

If the love bite decorating her neck was anything to go by, he'd say she'd gotten laid.

But then she had fixated on the argument that Professor Snape and Remus were having at the head table. Snape had gotten angry and stormed out. Shortly thereafter, Hermione had mumbled something about the library and swept out of the room.

Something was going on, but he had a horcrux to worry about. This would have to wait.

"C'mon Ron, we have a meeting with Dumbledore before Transfiguration."

"Mhfkay," he mumbled back through a mouthful of eggs.

**Well? Well? Review! This one was fun to write! =D**


	8. Chapter 8

**JKR is the queen. We thank her for letting us do naughty things with her creations. I own nothing.**

**Warning: Lemons ahead!**

**Thanks for reading!**

Hermione didn't know what Remus had said, but Severus was visibly upset when he left the head table. Grabbing her bag, she told Harry she'd forgotten something in the library and went to find out what was wrong with her wizard.

Racing towards the dungeons, she almost missed him leaving through the front door. Changing direction, she followed him outside.

She found Severus leaning against the castle wall lighting a cigarette with his wand.

Snatching the stick from his mouth, she took a long drag and smiled at him before blowing the smoke out the side of her mouth.

"That was unwise, witch." He wanted to be angry, but the bulge in his trousers was quickly changing his mind.

"What did Remus say that has you in such a snit?"

His jaw tensed and he looked out at the grounds. "He seems to think that you're too young for me."

Hermione threw the cigarette on the ground and wrapped her arms around his neck. Pulling his head down, she pressed a kiss to his lips.

Groaning into her mouth, Severus grabbed her hips and pulled her closer so that she could feel what she did to him.

She leaned back to look at the man in front of her. "We are matched in every way that matters," she smiled as she ground her hips against his cock.

"You're going to be the death of me, witch," he whispered, capturing her lips again. "We can't do this now, we both have classes to attend to." He placed a final kiss on her forehead and slipped back into the castle.

Grinning to herself, she leaned against the wall for a few minutes before following him inside. She had potions after lunch and she was looking forward to it immensely.

*SH*SH*SH*SH*SH*SH*SH*SH*SH*SH*SH*SH*SH*SH*SH*SH*SH*SH*SH*SH*SH*SH*

Severus took a deep breath and stepped through the door from his office to his classroom.

He sneered at his 7th year students before his eyes fell on the brown curls sitting in the rear of the room. There were only a dozen people in the NEWT level potions class this year. They were no longer permitted partners, so she was alone in the back row.

"Continue your Wolfsbane. I want your notes on possible changes that could make the potion less volatile during this stage on my desk before you leave."

The students eyed their professor curiously before getting to work. He hadn't yelled at _any_ of them and there were rumors that he'd smiled at breakfast.

Severus smirked at his anxious class. They were terrified of him; no one was going to cross him today. Sweeping through the room, he carefully watched the progress they were making. Draco would make a fine potions master if he survived the war with his body and name still intact. Even the Potter boy was doing acceptably, he would pass his NEWTs at least.

Reaching the back of the room, he stood over his witch, watching her write her thoughts on the parchment as she stirred her potion.

Several minutes later, Hermione gently removed the stirring rod and placed it on the table, eying the potion to ensure it was the correct shade of blue. Happy with her progress, she added a few more sentences to her notes.

Hermione's quill suddenly slid across the parchment, leaving a black streak in its wake. Trying to remain standing, she spun around and stared at the dark man behind her.

He was watching the class, seeming to not notice her movements. The vibrations in her knickers increased and she saw Severus' face twitch in amusement.

The warmth that signaled her impending climax was quickly spreading through her body. Hermione bit her lip to keep from crying out. She'd managed to hold herself up against the table so that she wouldn't fall to the floor, but it was becoming increasingly more difficult. She turned to lean over the table in an attempt to stay upright.

As suddenly as they'd started, the vibrations stopped. Baffled, Hermione moved to look at her professor. Before she could turn completely around, she felt a hand pressing her down against the table and another up her skirt, pushing her panties to the side. Shocked that he'd risk something so public, she scanned the classroom. She barely registered that the class was ignoring them before his cock filled her so perfectly that she shuddered and clamped down on him, an inaudible scream escaping her throat.

The arse had put a silencing spell on her.

He nearly cried out himself when her tightness gripped his cock. Shaking, he managed two more thrusts before his cock pulsed its release deep into her womb.

Hermione shakily stood and watched as Severus swept to the front of the room as if nothing had happened.

"Bloody arse," she whispered, hoping that he'd heard her.

*SH*SH*SH*SH*SH*SH*SH*SH*SH*SH*SH*SH*SH*SH*SH*SH*SH*SH*SH*SH*SH*SH*

Ron and Harry sat in the Griffindor common room, their serious expressions enough to keep their housemates at bay.

"That was awful," Ron said, looking at his friend.

Nodding his head, Harry continued staring into the fire. "You know that I'd never touch Hermione, right?" he said quietly.

Despite Hermione's absence, the meeting with Dumbledore that morning had ended with the decision to use Griffindor's sword to destroy the locket. They had agreed to meet again after dinner to do the deed. Ron had surprised them all and stepped up as the first to try. The locket had fought back, showing Ron his two best friends locked in an embrace, mocking him, but he had overpowered and obliterated the offending jewelry.

"I know. But with the way things are going, I'll never get to touch her either." Ron stared sadly into the fire.

"You mean…you aren't together?" Harry was confused.

"What? No! I mean…I've tried, but it's like she doesn't even notice me… Why? Did she say something to you?"

"No, but," Harry looked around and lowered his voice, "I thought that love bite on her neck was from you."

The pained look on Ron's face told Harry everything he needed to know.

"Hey you two!" Hermione flopped onto the chair next to Harry's. "I was just getting ready to head to the library to do some research for our History of Magic homework, did you want me to pick anything up for you?"

Glaring at her, Ron stood and quickly left the common room, heading for his room.

"Is he ok?" she asked Harry, concern evident on her face.

"Hermione…" he wasn't sure how to say this, "is there something you need to tell me?"

Her eyes widened. Had he seen her and Severus? "What are you talking about?" she asked nervously.

Harry went in for the kill. "Who gave you that hickey, Hermione?"

Her hand shot to her neck. The bastard had marked her and let her walk around all day like that! Gods knew what rumors were flying around, now. She'd pay him back for that.

Watching the expressions crossing her face, he knew she wasn't going to tell him.

"Harry…"

He raised his hands, "You don't have to tell me, and I probably don't really want to know. You have to tell Ron something, though; you know he likes you." He tried to smile, but it was half-hearted.

Understanding passed over her features and she looked at Harry. "I had no idea…"

Standing, Harry put his hand on her shoulder. "Just don't wait too long; don't hurt him anymore." With that he went to find Ron.

Hermione picked up her bag and left the common room. She stayed deep in thought until she found herself sitting in the library, staring at the wood table in front of her. Shaking herself, Hermione stood and went in search of the books that she'd come here for.

**Your reviews are like drugs to this addict! Keep them coming!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Still don't own this world, but I do so enjoy playing here!**

**This is a sad chapter, but I promise lemons at the end!**

**Thanks for reading!**

He still wasn't talking to her.

Ron had confronted Hermione a week ago during a free period. She'd been in the library, surrounded by Ancient Runes texts and furiously scribbling on her parchment when he'd dragged the chair out and sat across from her.

"Who?"

"What?" she'd stopped writing and looked up. Seeing the strained look on his face, realization crossed her features. "Oh, Ron…I don't think…"

His face reddened and he'd stood up, pushing the chair backwards. "WHO?" he shouted.

Trying to whisper, she glanced around. "Ron, please, calm down." Madam Pince was coming around the counter, glaring at them.

"Just tell me, Mione!" he'd shouted again, the hurt clear in his voice.

Hermione had felt the tears welling in her eyes. Looking up at her friend, she was at a loss for words. There was no way that she could tell him about Severus.

"Out!" The librarian hissed at them, hands on her hips.

"Oh, I'm leaving. This is _over_." Those were the last words that he had said to her before stalking from the library.

Harry had since tried to bridge the gap, but Ron refused to acknowledge her presence. Unless she was going to tell him who her boyfriend was, she didn't exist.

Boyfriend, now that was a ridiculous word to associate with Severus Snape.

To be perfectly honest, she had no idea what they were. The sex was incredible; Severus was a passionate man who relished in her pleasure. But they hadn't done a whole lot of talking.

Hermione shook herself out of her musings and realized that the common room was empty. Checking the time, she realized that she had missed half of dinner. Resigning herself to another uncomfortable meal with Ron ignoring her and Harry trying to pretend that nothing was wrong, she stood and headed through the portrait.

*SH*SH*SH*SH*SH*SH*SH*SH*SH*SH*SH*SH*SH*SH*SH*SH*SH*SH*SH*SH*SH*SH*

Standing at the top of the Astronomy tower, Hermione fingered the necklace that Harry had given her for her birthday. She watched as the sun set on the first day of her eighteenth year. Dried tear tracks stained her face. She had technically been an adult in the wizarding world since her last birthday. But in the muggle world…in her parents' world, today would have been special.

Falling painfully to her knees, Hermione closed her eyes and pressed her forehead against the cold stone of the railing. Her mother and father were dead. Her best friend refused to speak to her. Her lover, for lack of a better word, was a bloody death eater. In all her years of being isolated and shunned as the know-it-all mudblood bookworm, she'd never felt so alone.

She sensed his presence before she felt his touch.

Severus had been doing his post-supper rounds when he came across her in the tower. He watched her for a few minutes, knowing that she needed her solitude today. He was well aware of how difficult it was to celebrate anything when the wounds of loss were still fresh.

When he saw her slip to the ground, he moved swiftly.

Lifting Hermione carefully, Severus turned the limp girl so that she was facing him. Her eyes were red and puffy; she'd obviously been crying.

Severus pulled her close and finally felt her move. Hermione's small hands crawled up his sides and slipped into his robes, grasping his shirt tightly.

Wandlessly locking the door behind him, he bent and pressed his lips into her hair, wrapping his arms protectively around her shoulders. It had only been 9 days (not that he was counting), but he had missed touching her.

Hermione jerked suddenly and pulled herself out of his grip. "I'm sorry, I should go…"

Before she reached the door, Severus grabbed her arm, spinning her back around. Seeing the fear in her eyes, he softened. "Please talk to me, Hermione. I don't…" Severus closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "I'm no good at this." Opening his eyes, he looked at the shaking woman.

A tear leaked down Hermione's face. "I'm sorry. This isn't…we aren't…" She stopped, unsure of what she was trying to say.

Letting her go, he tensed. "We aren't what?"

"I don't know," she sobbed, "I don't know what we are…" Hermione turned and tried to open the door.

Severus stared at the shaking girl as she leaned against the locked door. "What do you want from me?" he whispered. He'd asked her the same question before.

Hermione crumpled onto the floor and whispered, "I just don't want to be alone."

Smiling sadly, he kneeled and pushed her hair out of her face. "I can do that." Severus gingerly slipped his hands around her and lifted her from the floor. Once again grateful for his ability to apparate on school grounds, he disappeared with a _crack_.

*SH*SH*SH*SH*SH*SH*SH*SH*SH*SH*SH*SH*SH*SH*SH*SH*SH*SH*SH*SH*SH*SH*

Remus stepped out of the shadows and stared at the spot where they'd disappeared only moments before.

"Gods," he said to the empty room, "he bloody _loves_ her."

Shaking himself, he unlocked the door and made his way back to his quarters. He was going to have to apologize to Severus.

Who was he to judge? Remus had been seriously depressed before Nymphadora had wormed her way into his heart. Severus deserved to be happy and it seemed like Hermione could give him that.

*SH*SH*SH*SH*SH*SH*SH*SH*SH*SH*SH*SH*SH*SH*SH*SH*SH*SH*SH*SH*SH*SH*

Severus gently laid the shivering witch in his bed. Stripping her clothes with a spell, he pulled the blankets over her and sat, stroking her hair.

Hermione sighed and nuzzled closer to his hand.

Standing, Severus removed his own clothes and joined her.

The movement prompted Hermione to turn over and face her wizard. She found him watching her with concern etched into his face. Moving slowly, she reached her hand up to touch his cheek. "I'm sorry, Severus, you must think me a ridiculous mess."

Severus placed his hand over hers and frowned. "There is nothing ridiculous about mourning, Hermione."

She opened her mouth to speak again, but Severus quickly silenced her with a kiss.

Hermione felt the tension of the last week slip away as his tongue warred with hers. Softly moaning, she pressed her hips against his growing arousal.

Severus gasped at her movement. With fire in his eyes, he observed the smirking witch. "Insolent girl," he growled, rolling on top of her and slid his cock along her wet folds.

"Severus!" she cried as he rubbed against her clit.

Pleased with her reaction, he shifted his angle and groaned as he slipped into her tight quim. "Gods, witch," he breathed, trying to regain some semblance of control. Thinking of Flitwick in the bath…that did the trick. Sneering at the grinning woman beneath him, he slid out and rammed deep into her, enjoying her shriek when he hit her cervix.

Hermione glared up at the smug looking wizard and clenched the muscles surrounding his cock. She would win this game.

Closing his eyes and moaning in pleasure, he thrust into her a few more times before pulling out.

Agitated, Hermione didn't have time to contemplate his reasoning before she was flipped over onto her hands and knees.

"Fuck!" Severus bellowed when he took her from the new position. The last time he'd had her at this angle had been in his classroom and he hadn't lasted very long. Grabbing her hips, he slammed her onto his cock until he felt the familiar signs of impending orgasm. Adamant that she should come first, he reached around her hips to find her clit.

Gasping, Hermione stopped his hand before he made it to his destination. Digging her fingernails into his wrist, she groaned, "No…harder." Her voice was heavy with lust.

His addled brain took in her words and he obliged her. Pulling back he tore into her with everything he had.

The sensations coursing through Hermione's body were like nothing she'd felt before. She'd had orgasms, but this was different. The tension suddenly came to a climax and her body shook violently. She felt her pussy contract and hot liquid ran down her thighs.

Dumbstruck by the brutality of her orgasm, Severus followed her into ecstasy, his cock erupting into the still twitching woman in his arms.

"Gods," she breathed heavily, staring at the ceiling.

They had finally separated and were still trying to catch their breath.

"Uh huh," he responded.

"We should probably clean up…that's…that's never happened before." She was slightly embarrassed.

Severus reached over to the nightstand and grabbed his wand. _**"**__Evanesco_," he whispered. Putting the wand back, he turned to his witch, "Don't hold back. Ever. You were incredible."

Relaxing, Hermione curled into him. "Thank you, Severus, for everything."

Severus pulled the blankets over them and wrapped his arms around her. Sated, they both slept well that night.

**That was SO MUCH FUN to write! Tell me what you thought! I'm a review whore, I know, but your words keep my fingers alive on my keyboard!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Edit: Made a few small grammatical changes to this chapter. Oops! =)**

**Your reviews have been wonderful. I never expected so much support for my first story!**

**I don't own anything and I make no money.**

**No lemons this chapter, sorry folks. Still, I hope you like it!**

**Thanks for reading!**

"Mione, where were you last night? I never saw you after dinner," Ginny whispered to her as they walked towards the great hall for breakfast.

Blushing, Hermione continued to stare ahead.

"I knew it! You were with your boyfriend! You've got to tell me who he is, please!" she begged.

Hermione's smile disappeared and she glanced at her friend. "I…I can't."

Huffing, Ginny continued, "What's so wrong with him that you can't tell people? Is he horribly ugly or something? Shit, he's not a Slytherin, is he?" Seeing the twitch in Hermione's face, Ginny knew she'd hit the nail on the head. "Gods, Hermione, you're dating a Slytherin?" she shouted, just as they walked into the great hall.

All eyes were on them. Daring a glance at the head table, she saw panic flash on Severus' face before he was able to put his stony mask back in place. "Ginny, was that really necessary?" she said through her teeth.

"Shit…sorry…"

They continued to Griffindor table, but Hermione could still feel the eyes of her classmates and teachers on her.

"You fucking slut, you're snogging a Slytherin?" Ron hissed as she sat down across from him.

"Ron, don't do this…" Harry started.

Turning, he snapped at his friend, "Why the hell not? I'm done trying to 'be nice' if she's just going to turn around and fuck a snake!" Spinning back to Hermione, he shouted at her, "Who is it, Mione? Blaise? Draco? Or are you topping it all and nailing the great greasy bat himself, huh?"

"Detention, Mr. Weasley, for your detestable language." Severus had stepped up behind the redhead and was using every ounce of his self-control to keep from murdering the boy.

Ron jumped and spun around. "Professor…"

Severus cut him off, "I don't want to hear your excuses. You'll serve detention with Mr. Filch every night for a month."

Ron, in a shining example of his brilliance, opened his mouth to protest.

"One more word and you'll be enjoying his company until Christmas." Glancing up at the Headmaster, he grabbed Ron by the shirt and dragged him from the room.

"Oh my god, Mione, I'm _so sorry_. I didn't mean for everyone to hear me, my mouth just runs away with me sometimes." Ginny was rambling.

"It's ok, Ginny." Hermione spoke tightly as she stabbed at the bacon on her plate. "I didn't expect Ron to react that way, though."

"So…you _are_ dating a Slytherin?" Ginny ventured.

The girl didn't know when to shut up. "Ginny, please drop it."

"Fine. Sorry again."

Hermione wasn't hungry anymore. She didn't bother with an excuse when she stood and left the great hall.

*SH*SH*SH*SH*SH*SH*SH*SH*SH*SH*SH*SH*SH*SH*SH*SH*SH*SH*SH*

Severus was exhausted.

He'd taken the boy to see the Headmaster. Dumbledore had given Mr. Weasley a tongue-lashing and, surprisingly, stood by Severus' choice of punishment.

The things that Mr. Weasley had said to Hermione had been appalling. Severus knew that the boy was upset with her because she had turned him down, but that display of anger was uncalled for. Hermione would be under closer scrutiny from now on, too. They were going to need to be even more careful if this was to continue.

Severus took another sip of his firewhiskey and nearly spit it all over himself when his wards went off. He really needed to make the alarm less…alarming while he was awake.

Waving his wand, he unlocked the door to let Remus in. Whatever the wolf had to say to him probably wasn't good, but Severus was drunk enough that he'd be able to mostly ignore whatever insults were hurled.

"Firewhiskey?" he calmly asked Remus when he stepped through the door.

"No thanks, Severus." The wolf calmly made his way to the armchair and sat down.

"Well, get on with it then," he said.

"I'm not here to insult you. I actually wanted to say…I'm sorry." Remus stared into the fire.

Confused, Severus turned to look at him. "Excuse me?"

Sighing, Remus repeated himself. "I'm sorry, Severus. It's not my place to judge what you and Hermione do. You're both adults. I…I was wrong." He didn't look at Severus, but his voice bellied the honesty of his statements.

Considering the man in front of him, Severus thought carefully before he spoke. "Thank you, Remus."

Smiling, Remus turned to face his friend and colleague. "She's been good for you."

Severus smirked and watched his drink as he swirled it in the glass. "You have no idea."

Remus laughed. "Bloody hell, Severus. This morning was interesting, though. Is Hermione ok after all that?"

"I don't know, I haven't seen her since breakfast. I'll have her tomorrow after lunch, I was going to speak with her then." Severus frowned at his drink.

"You what? Do you have a bloody schedule?" he stared at Severus.

"What? Yes, we have a…" Realization dawned on him, "Gods, Remus, I have her _in class_ tomorrow! Get your mind out of the gutter!" He laughed and took a drink.

"Severus Snape laughing. I never thought I'd see the day." Smiling, Remus stood. "I don't have to tell you to treat her right, so I'm just going to wish you luck, old friend."

Severus didn't take his eyes from the fire as the sound of the door closing echoed into the room. "I'm going to need it, old friend," he whispered as he finished off his drink.

Standing, he realized just how drunk he was. "Shit, I've still got to do my final rounds," he grumbled into the empty room. Weaving a bit, he walked into his lab to get a sober-up potion.

*SH*SH*SH*SH*SH*SH*SH*SH*SH*SH*SH*SH*SH*SH*SH*SH*SH*SH*SH*

Hermione had been sitting by the lake since breakfast. Fortunately it was Sunday, so she wasn't missing classes. Dobby had brought her some food, she guessed around suppertime, but she hadn't been able to eat it.

She was cold and it had been dark for hours, but she didn't move.

Ron's words shouldn't have affected her so much. But he was one of her two oldest and dearest friends. The words of someone so close can wound and mend with great dexterity and Ron had wounded her far worse than he could know.

The disgust in his voice as he unknowingly spoke of Severus told her everything. He would never accept her lover, even if they all survived the war and she could bring her relationship into the open. She was either going to lose Ron as her friend or she'd have to give up Severus. Sadly, it seemed as though Ron had made her choice for her.

"What are yeh doin' out 'ere in the cold, 'Ermione? Tis after curfew, yeh should get yerself back in the castle."

She shook herself and turned to see Hagrid loping towards her. "Hagrid! Sorry, I was just thinking. I guess I lost track of time."

"Tis a'right, girl. Just 'urry on up 'fore yeh catch yer death." He smiled down at the girl before turning back towards his hut.

"G'night Hagrid!" she yelled at his back as she stretched her stiff muscles and headed back towards the castle.

As she stepped into the entrance hall, she realized how hungry she was. Suddenly, the room seemed to spin and she felt sick. Holding herself up against the wall, she started to dry heave. Hermione knew that she wasn't going to make it to the hospital wing; it was too far.

Making up her mind, she took a deep breath and steadied herself. Slowly, she stumbled towards the dungeons.

Severus spotted the lump on the ground near the dungeon entrance. Figuring that a student had dropped their bag or robes, he went towards it. As soon as he recognized the curls, he started running.

"Hermione…" he whispered as he turned her over. Running a quick diagnostic spell, the symbols showed that her blood sugar was incredibly low and she was dehydrated. She must not have eaten all day. "Bloody stupid girl," he grumbled, "you're going to kill yourself."

Severus gingerly lifted the girl and carried her back to his quarters.


	11. Chapter 11

**I own nothing and bow down to the creator of this glorious universe.**

**Heed the warning: Lemons ahead!**

**Thanks for reading!**

Hermione jerked awake and looked around. How had she gotten here? She remembered her decision to find Severus when she felt ill, but then there was nothing.

"Feeling better?" Severus spoke quietly from the door as he watched his witch shake off her slumber.

Startled, she spotted Severus' pale face in the darkness. "What happened?"

"Apparently you decided to starve yourself. I found you passed out on the dungeon floor." Severus frowned at her. "I won't ask you what you were thinking, because I know the answer. I do request that you not do something so foolish again."

"I deserve that, I suppose. Yesterday was…tough." She looked up at her lover to find him smiling at her.

Severus walked over and sat next to her on the bed. Caressing her cheek, he whispered, "I'm just glad that I was the one to find you." He placed a kiss on her forehead and stood. "Now clean yourself up and get to class. Albus will have my head if you start slacking." Severus was halfway out the door when he turned back. "Find me after your classes," he whispered before he closed the door behind him.

*SH*SH*SH*SH*SH*SH*SH*SH*SH*SH*SH*SH*SH*SH*SH*SH*SH*SH*SH*

The day was taking forever; Hermione thought as she _finally_ she left her last class of the day. History of Magic was a terrible class to finish with. Professor Binns couldn't keep an insomniac awake.

It was suppertime, so the halls were empty, but Hermione still kept a careful eye open as she made her way to the dungeons. She sighed in relief as she reached the entrance to Severus' quarters. Groaning, she realized she didn't know his password. Raising her hand to knock, she smiled when the door opened and a hand dragged her inside.

Neither of them saw the cool grey eyes watching them from the corridor.

Shutting the door behind her, Severus pressed her up against it. He took full advantage when her mouth opened in surprise, kissing her deeply.

Gods, the man knew how to turn her on. Sliding her hands up his chest, she slid her index finger down his row of buttons, magically undoing them.

Severus released her mouth and looked down at his now gaping coat. Laughing, he grabbed her face and kissed her again. "Saucy wench," he said against her lips as his own hands found their way to her robes, pulling them off her shoulders and dropping them to the floor.

Before he could get a good grip on her, Hermione slipped away from him and moved quickly into the center of his sitting room.

Turning around, Severus watched his witch. She was up to something.

Her heart was racing, but she was determined to see this through. Wringing her hands, Hermione took a deep breath. "Have a seat, Severus," her nervousness was evident in her shaking voice. He glared at her, so she tried again. "Please, just sit down."

She was going to tell him she was finished with him; he knew it. Ensuring that his customary sneer was in place, he swept across the room and sat in his armchair.

Hermione winced at the look on his face. She knew this was how he would react, so she steadied herself. Locking eyes with him, she brought her fingers to the hem of her sweater and pulled it up over her head. She loosened her tie and began unbuttoning her shirt.

Severus' eyes widened as he watched her undress. This was unexpected. His cock twitched when he saw the black lace of her bra.

Oh, she was going to enjoy this. Smirking, she pulled her shirt and tie off, slipping a hand down the center of her breasts and over her stomach.

Severus inhaled quickly through his nose, his right hand rubbing his arousal.

Pleased with his reaction, she reached behind her and undid her skirt, letting it drop to the floor.

The strip of cloth covering her womanhood could barely be considered underwear. "Come here," he breathed.

She bent over and slipped her shoes off, pushing them aside with her toes. Hermione stood back up and looked at the man in front of her. He was breathing heavily and gripping his cock tightly through his trousers. She slowly walked towards him.

Severus stopped touching himself and reached for the scantily clad witch only to have her stop just outside his reach.

"No touching, professor," she said with a cheeky smile.

Glaring at her, he settled back in the chair.

Hermione closed her eyes and found a beat inside her head. Raising one hand into her hair, she slowly began moving her body. She turned and twisted, caressing her breasts and tweaking her nipples through the lace.

Severus gaped at his witch. Where the hell had she learned to dance like that? He watched her beautiful hips sway to the beat of an unheard song.

Turning away from him, she lowered herself onto his lap, gyrating slowly against the hardness she found there.

He couldn't help himself, Severus' hands moved up her back and he deftly unhooked her bra.

Hermione shrieked and spun around, the skimpy lace falling to the floor. Trying to look angry, she put her hands on her hips and glared at the wizard. "I said no touching!"

He smirked at her. "Gods, you're beautiful when you're angry…and naked."

Suddenly, she felt very silly. Covering her breasts, she stepped back.

Severus went after her. "Oh, no you don't. You started this and you're going to finish it." Picking her up, he threw her over his shoulder and carried her to the bedroom.

Hermione shrieked again when he dropped her on the bed. Looking up at him, she realized that she might be in a bit over her head.

He stripped the rest of his clothes and stared down at the witch. She was no child; that much was certain. Severus leaned over her and placed his hands on either side of her head. "Finish what you started, witch," he demanded.

Pushing aside her fear, she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him.

Severus moaned as he felt her legs wrapping around his hips, pulling him down on top of her. Deepening the kiss, he reached his hand between them and ripped the scrap of fabric from her damp folds. He slid his finger across her clit and pushed his cock into her.

"Ahhhhh," Hermione released his mouth and moaned loudly into the room. Breathing heavily, she gripped his shoulders as he moved inside her.

Severus continued pressing on her clit as he fucked her. He was hard as a rock and he needed her to come first. Continuing to pump into her, Severus tried to maintain to control. He cried out as she arched her back, her pussy contracting around him. It was too much; he shuddered his release into her.

Pushing gently on the man above her, Hermione breathed deeply as he lifted himself and stood. She smiled at him and slid off the bed to stand in front of him. Pressing her lips to his cheek, she whispered, "You're bloody incredible." Moving away, she continued, "I need to get back to my dorm, though, before Ginny learns Legilimency just to figure out who you are."

**That was a fun little chapter! Not much plot progression, but I wasn't in the mood for plot ;-)**


	12. Chapter 12

**As always, I own nothing.**

**Alrighty, let's see where this chapter takes us!**

**Thanks for reading!**

It had only been two days since Severus had seen his witch, but his desire for her was undiminished. Quite the opposite, as a matter of fact. He hadn't wanked this much since he was a teenager. Severus winced as he felt his cock twitch again.

He was supposed to have lunch with his godson in 10 minutes. Trying to maintain an outer calm when all you can think about is a naked teenage witch giving you a lap dance in your sitting room is not an easy task.

He glanced at the chair that he'd been sitting in and his cock hardened further. "Merlin, I can't even look at my furniture anymore without thinking of her," he grumbled.

*SH*SH*SH*SH*SH*SH*SH*SH*SH*SH*SH*SH*SH*SH*SH*SH*SH*SH*SH*SH*SH*

His godfather was a man of strict habit, so when he found the man seated on the sofa instead of his customary armchair, Draco was a bit confused. Looking at him curiously, Draco picked a sandwich up off the plate and seated himself in the other chair.

"Draco," Severus nodded at the boy as he sat down.

"Uncle Severus, how have you been? I'm sorry I haven't been by to see you since term started."

Severus shook his head, "No need to apologize, we've all been busy."

"You've been busier than normal, though, haven't you?" Draco smirked at the dark man.

Jerking his head, Severus glared at him. "That wasn't very subtle, Draco."

"Did you fuck her yet?"

Severus clenched his jaw and hissed at the boy, "How dare you? That is none of your concern."

Draco slapped his knee and laughed loudly into the room, "Hah! I knew it! I saw her come down here the other day and I _knew_ you had to be nailing her."

"You will cease and desist or I _will_ speak with Lucius about your behavior."

"And tell him what? That you're fucking a mudblood? I'd love to see…" Draco stopped when he found himself at the business end of a wand.

"Speak of her in that manner again and you will see what I am capable of." His voice was quiet, but there was no doubt that he meant every word.

Draco was terrified. He'd felt Severus' wrath before, but he had never drawn his wand. "I'm sorry, Uncle Severus. I was just joking. I didn't realize you actually cared about her. Please, I'm sorry!" the boy blubbered.

Severus lowered his wand but didn't move. "Don't be ridiculous, I don't…" His expression shifted from fury to concern. "Is it that obvious?" he whispered.

Draco raised his eyebrow and looked up at his godfather. "It is when you threaten to kill someone for calling her a name! You know I don't subscribe to that crap. She's a bloody good witch, I don't care who her parents are."

Severus moved back to the sofa and sank into it, defeated. "I don't know how this happened." He'd been enjoying himself, sure. Hermione was witty and intelligent and a minx in the bedroom. And Merlin, she was so beautiful. He could spend the rest of his life with a witch like her. He put his face in his hands. "I saw her this summer at the ginger's wedding and I had to have her. Now I can't stop," he muttered.

"I can't blame you. She's gorgeous. It's a shame she hides it under those awful robes. Sorry," he muttered when Severus glared at him again.

Shaking his head, Severus decided to change the subject. "How has your father been? I haven't had the chance to speak with him lately."

Draco frowned. "He doesn't tell me much, but I know that the Dark Lord isn't happy with him. Mum's really worried."

Severus wasn't sure why Lucius was keeping things from his son, but Draco deserved to know the truth. "The Dark Lord has wanted Lucius to bring you into the fold for quite some time. He's paying for your safety with his rank."

Draco's face tensed. "I guessed as much, but it hurts to actually hear it." He sighed. "I wish I knew how to help him. Short of becoming a death eater, I don't think there's anything I could do."

"Your father made his decision, as did I, and we are paying for it. Lucius is doing everything in his power to keep you out of this. Don't make his efforts a waste by doing something foolish."

"You don't have to worry about that."

Severus relaxed into the sofa.

"Why aren't you sitting in your normal chair?" He had wanted to ask that since he'd walked in.

Severus could feel the heat rising in his cheeks, but he remained calm. "Am I not allowed to use the other furniture in my quarters?"

"Merlin's balls! You fucked Hermione Granger in that chair, didn't you?" Draco laughed.

He would not allow the boy to get the upper hand, even if he had to lie. "Don't be ridiculous, I fucked her in that one." He pointed at the chair that Draco now occupied.

Draco jumped up and gaped at his godfather. "You're a right bastard, you know that?" he yelled.

"That might be so, but this bastard has to teach you potions in a few minutes, so you best get going." Severus smirked and waited for Draco to reach the door before he continued, "Oh, I don't recommend sitting at the back table if you're that squeamish about where I've had Ms. Granger."

Draco ignored his godfather's insane laughter as he slammed the door shut behind him. Bloody arsehole. He'd never look at Granger the same way again, though.

*SH*SH*SH*SH*SH*SH*SH*SH*SH*SH*SH*SH*SH*SH*SH*SH*SH*SH*SH*SH*SH*

Potions had been strange. Draco kept looking at her and Severus refused to. Lost in her thoughts, she didn't notice that she had company in the corridor until it started speaking.

"Look, Granger, I know we've had our differences, but I need to talk to you."

Hermione jumped and turned to stare at her companion. "Malfoy…shouldn't you be off directing your mini death eaters on how to conduct their next raid of the kitchens?"

Smirking at her, looked around to see if anyone was nearby before he continued, "I deserved that. But seriously, I wanted to congratulate you."

This was suspicious. "What for?" she spat.

"Putting up with my godfather." Draco smiled at the shocked girl.

"He told you?" She couldn't believe Severus would do something so stupid.

"Of course not. I saw you down there the other day," he said smugly. "Look, I'm not being a prat, I really am glad you two are," he cringed, "together."

She frowned at the blond boy.

"You're really not so bad, you know. I'd probably be a lot nicer to you if it weren't for…well…everything."

"Thanks, I guess." This was turning out to be the weirdest day she'd ever had.

"That didn't come out right," he mumbled. "Hey, do you want to study for the Ancient Runes test together?"

"That test isn't for three weeks."

"I know, but I like to get ahead." He looked a little embarrassed.

Hermione smiled at him. Why the hell not? "Meet me in the Room of Requirement after dinner."

Draco grinned. "Great. I'll see you there."

Smiling, Hermione made her way to her next class. This could be her chance to build a pivotal bridge. Draco wasn't a death eater and despite his foul treatment of her over the years, he seemed to be honestly trying.

That had gone well. Draco was still grinning when he turned the corner and came face to face with a furious looking Ronald Weasley.

**Weee! Another cliffhanger. Sorry for the lack of lemons, but the plot ran away with me this time. =)**


	13. Chapter 13

**As always, I own nothing.**

**I love you all for sticking with me! We still have so much further to go; I hope you keep up your wonderful reviews! Now, on to the story!**

**Thanks for reading!**

"What the hell are you playing at, Malfoy?" the redheaded menace hissed.

Looking down his nose, Draco retorted, "I don't know what you're talking about."

"I heard you, Ferret! Meeting up with Hermione after supper? Not if I have anything to say about it!" Ron backed Draco against the wall, rage in his eyes.

Fear flitted across Draco's face. "I'd like to see you try!" he spat before his world flashed white.

The weasel's fist flying at his face was the last thing he remembered when he woke up in the hospital wing later that evening.

*SH*SH*SH*SH*SH*SH*SH*SH*SH*SH*SH*SH*SH*SH*SH*SH*SH*SH*SH*SH*SH*

"I can't believe Dumbledore suspended him." Hermione spoke quietly in the Griffindor common room.

Harry looked at his friend. "Really? He knocked Malfoy out cold. I mean, it's hilarious, but I can see why the Headmaster was upset. I heard Madam Pomfry talking; he had a broken cheekbone, a dislocated jaw, and two of his perfect teeth were cracked," he sneered.

"It's not funny, Harry. Draco's lucky Pomfry got to him so quick."

Harry's eyebrow rose at his friend's comment. "So it's Draco, now?"

She quickly realized her mistake. "Harry, please don't."

"Ron said you and Malfoy were making plans to meet tonight. That's why he punched him." Harry looked at her questioningly.

"To study! We were going to study for Ancient Runes together!" she snapped at him. "What in Merlin's name is going on in this place? Even if I was dating him, _which I'm not_, what makes you two think you have some say in what I do? I'm so tired of having this conversation." Hermione huffed and stormed out of the common room, ignoring the stares of her classmates.

Harry frowned at the furious girl. He ran back to his room to grab his invisibility cloak; he was going to find out what was going on with her.

*SH*SH*SH*SH*SH*SH*SH*SH*SH*SH*SH*SH*SH*SH*SH*SH*SH*SH*SH*SH*SH*

Hermione swept through the castle, unsure of where she was going. She just needed to get away. Finding herself outside the hospital wing, she made up her mind.

Quietly, she slipped into the room where Draco was healing. Severus was asleep in the chair next to the boy. She smiled and stepped over to him. He looked so peaceful. Without thinking, she reached over and brushed a hair out of his face.

"You love him, don't you," a quiet voice spoke from the bed.

Hermione turned quickly and gaped at Draco. "Wha…what do you mean?" she stammered.

"It's written all over your face." He smiled weakly, glancing over to see dark eyes watching them.

Hermione stared at Draco for several seconds before she answered. "It's not like that." She looked down at the floor and spoke so quietly that he had to strain to hear her. "I care about him." Her eyes met Draco's and he could see the tears shining in them. "It's pathetic, isn't it? He'll never love me back," she whispered.

"I think you might be surprised," he said as she wiped her eyes and staggered out of the small room.

Draco looked at the man still sitting in the corner. "Well? Are you going to go after her?" he asked.

Severus glared, but he didn't move. "She's a child. She doesn't know what she's talking about."

Draco snapped at him, "Granger stopped being 'a child' when she lost her parents. Stop being stubborn and go find her!"

Damnit. When had the snotty, spoiled child of Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy become so wise? Severus ignored the smirking boy as he swept from the room to find his witch.

*SH*SH*SH*SH*SH*SH*SH*SH*SH*SH*SH*SH*SH*SH*SH*SH*SH*SH*SH*SH*SH*

Harry had lost her on the third floor. After wandering around for 15 minutes, an idea occurred to him; how could he have been so stupid? "_Accio map_," he whispered.

A few minutes later, he snatched the parchment out of the air and quietly spoke, "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good." Harry flipped it open and focused on the third floor. She wasn't far; her dot was just past the door to the hospital wing and moving slowly. She must have come up here to see Draco, he thought angrily. How could she do that and then lie to them?

He walked quickly through the corridor, trying to catch up. Not seeing her, Harry pulled the map back out. She was behind him, how had he missed her? Turning around, he spotted Hermione sitting up against the wall, crying and hugging her knees. The snake must have dumped her. He nearly pulled off his cloak and went to comfort her, but the shadow exiting the hospital wing halted his movements.

*SH*SH*SH*SH*SH*SH*SH*SH*SH*SH*SH*SH*SH*SH*SH*SH*SH*SH*SH*SH*SH*

Severus found her right outside the door, crumpled on the floor. Frowning, he reached his hand down to her. "Get up, you silly girl."

Hermione jerked her head up and looked at the man in front of her. Taking his hand, she allowed herself to be pulled up from the floor. Not wanting to face him, Hermione wrapped her arms around him and pressed her face into his chest.

That wasn't quite what Severus had expected, but he reciprocated the hug, gently running his fingers through her hair. "You should make sure that I'm really asleep the next time you decide to discuss me in my presence," he whispered.

Shit. Hermione jumped back. "I…uhm..." she whimpered.

Severus wiped the tears drying on her face. Pulling her towards him, he pressed his lips to hers.

Hermione moaned softly and kissed him back, her heart racing as he moved, pressing her against the cold stone. She gasped when she felt his arousal pressing into her lower belly. Looking up, she spoke softly, "Severus, we need to discuss this."

Severus calmed his breathing and looked into her eyes. "Discuss what? That two consenting adults have found something special in the middle of this bloody war?" he whispered.

She eyed him suspiciously. "Something special?"

Leaning down, he kissed her nose. "Yes, you infuriating woman." He kissed her cheek. "Something special." He moved to her other cheek. "I love you." Severus finished and kissed her deeply.

Hermione wrapped her hands around his neck and lifted her legs, twisting them around his hips and pressing herself against his hardness.

Moaning into her mouth, he gripped her tightly and apparated them to his quarters.

"Bloody hell," Harry whispered into the empty corridor.

**Hah! Lemons are forthcoming, but y'all will have to wait until chapter 14. Hope it was still to your liking!**

**-vashmil**


	14. Chapter 14

**As always, I own nothing.**

**Ah, sweet lemons. Hermione steps a bit more out of her comfort zone in this one ;-)**

**Thanks for reading!**

Before Severus could catch his balance, Hermione slipped from his frame and pushed him back onto the bed.

Staring curiously at the witch, he moved to stand back up.

"No, stay there!" she said excitedly as she raced to the loo.

Severus stared after her. "What the hell?" he grumbled. Deciding to make himself comfortable, he pulled off his clothes and sprawled out in the middle of the bed, his hands behind his head and his erection jutting proudly into the air.

Hermione stifled a moan when she exited the loo and saw him lying there. Moving quietly, she nearly managed to sneak up on him.

Sensing her presence, Severus turned, an unintelligible sound leaving his throat. "Merlin's balls, woman. Where did you get that?" he choked out.

"Don't you like it?" She turned slowly, allowing him to take in every detail. She had seen a similar outfit in one of the boy's skin-mags and thought Severus might appreciate it. The black leather of the corset hugged her abdomen, pushing her breasts salaciously out the top. Garter straps hung from the bottom, attached to black silk stockings. The red pumps, she had worn to Bill and Fleur's wedding.

His eyes raked over her body as she moved. "Like it? I never want you to take it off," he breathed.

Hermione crawled onto the bed. Smiling at the stunned wizard, she slipped her leg over him and perched on his stomach.

Severus' hands moved up her sides, feeling the cool leather beneath his fingers. Gripping her firmly, he pulled her head down to kiss her. His lips moved roughly down her neck and chest and until he reached a breast, aggressively biting her nipple.

"Ahhh!" Her eyes rolled back into her head at the sensation. Furrowing her brows, she firmly pushed him back into the bed. She leaned forward and whispered into his ear, "Down, boy."

His cock throbbed painfully. Curiosity piqued, he decided to let her do what she wanted. For now.

Hermione smirked and slithered down his body until she was face to face with his most valuable asset. She grinned at Severus, the intensity in his black eyes spurring her on. Focusing on the task at hand, she lightly ran her tongue along his cock. When she reached the tip, she kissed it softly. Glancing back up, she observed the tense set of his jaw and the flare of his nostrils as he inhaled sharply.

She placed her lips around him, sucking gently before releasing him again. Taking a breath, Hermione slid her mouth down his shaft until he reached the back of her throat. She smiled inwardly at his loud groan. Relaxing, she pushed further until her lips touched his coarse, black hair.

"Fuck!" He shouted loudly into the room and grabbed her head, holding her in place.

She allowed him to hold her there for a few seconds. When he released her, she sat up and looked at him, her expression unreadable.

Severus reached out and grabbed her arm, roughly dragging her up his body and kissing her deeply.

Pulling away, she gently removed his hand from her arm.

He felt a whisper of magic and suddenly found his wrists tied tightly to the bedposts. "What are you playing at, girl?" he growled.

Smiling sweetly, she rubbed her damp folds along his arousal.

"Gods, woman," he groaned, his anger forgotten.

"I said," she whispered, "down, boy." She punctuated each word with a shift of her hips.

Hermione continued to move, breathing deeply as her swollen clit rubbed along his cock. She could feel his firm thrusts against her becoming jerky and unstable.

Severus' eyes shot open when she stopped moving.

She looked down at his tortured face and smiled again. Lifting her hips, she reached between them and guided him into her pussy.

"Gods, Hermione!" he groaned, reveling in the feeling of her tightness surrounding him completely. Pulling on his restraints, he pleaded with her, "Please, let me touch you."

Hermione stayed silent, shaking her head at his request. She closed her eyes and started rotating her hips, slowly fucking herself on his cock. Before long, her motions sped up and her breathing changed. She was going to come. Snapping her eyes open, she leaned forward and pressed her hands against his chest, holding herself up. Locking eyes with him, she moved her hips faster, breathing his name and shuddering as her muscles contracted around his cock.

Certain that he had just witnessed the most beautiful sight in the universe, he groaned as his own release pulsed into her.

Hermione silently lifted herself from his body and undid the bindings on his wrists before slipping the pumps from her feet and curling herself into his side.

Staring at the ceiling, Severus spoke, "That was…incredible."

"Mmm" she responded.

He turned to face his witch. "Where did you learn to do that?"

Hermione blushed brightly. "From…from a book," she stuttered.

Severus laughed heartily, pulling the girl tight against his body. Pushing the hair out of her face, he kissed her deeply.

Pulling back, she whispered, "Did you mean it?"

"Mean what?" he asked, kissing her forehead.

Anxiety in her voice, she continued, "Do you love me, Severus?"

His expression turned grave and he looked deep into her eyes. "More than you could know."

She sighed in relief and smiled at him. "I love you too, Severus Snape."

*SH*SH*SH*SH*SH*SH*SH*SH*SH*SH*SH*SH*SH*SH*SH*SH*SH*SH*SH*SH*SH*

Harry didn't know how long he stood in the corridor, staring at the spot where they'd disappeared. He'd just watched his most hated professor declare his love for one of his oldest friends. That had to be a dream. He was asleep and this was a nightmare.

"Shouldn't you be in bed, Harry?"

He spun around, the cloak falling from his face. "Professor Dumbledore! I just…Hermione…she was…Professor Snape…uhm…I just saw…" he rambled.

"I believe you just witnessed a very private moment between two people who are quite dear to me." Dumbledore spoke calmly.

"Sir?" Harry was confused. "Professor Snape…she's a student…he can't. It's not right!" he stammered.

"Ms. Granger is an adult, is she not?"

"Yes, but…"

"Did she seem upset by Severus' actions?"

"No, but…"

"There is no rule against a consenting relationship between a teacher and a student who is of age."

"He's a death eater!" Harry shouted.

Dumbledore's face twisted in anger. "Do not speak of things that you know nothing about."

Harry had never seen the Headmaster that angry. His words had a sobering effect on the boy. "It just doesn't seem right," he mumbled.

"Who are we to be the judge of other people's happiness?"

Harry frowned and looked up at the Headmaster. "He really does make her happy, doesn't he?"

"Perhaps you should ask Ms. Granger that question. Tomorrow. Now off to bed with you," he smiled and disappeared into the darkness of the corridor.

Maybe Dumbledore was right. Harry resolved to talk to Hermione the next time he saw her. Pulling his hood up, he made his way back to Griffindor tower. He paused as he entered the common room. "Ron is going to shit a brick when he finds out," he whispered into the darkness.

**Wheeeee! Hope you liked that as much as I did!**

**-vashmil**


End file.
